Double Personality
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: A criminal with double personality disorder, by fate, somehow ends up at the Eppes house after being taken in as a protected witness. What happens when Charlie falls for one of her personalities? Is this one problem that Charlie Eppes can't solve?
1. Chapter 1

It took me awhile to finally get my head in the game, but I'm back. I finally picked up this idea for a Numb3rs fic that I thought you guys would like. I hope you do, because I actually did research on everything. Did you know that researchers actually don't know very much about multiple personality disorder? Did you also know many gangsters in the 20s actually used MPD (multiple personality disorder) to get away with their crimes? Yea, fun stuff to read. Hope you all enjoy!

P.S. We only see one Numb3rs character this chapter. You'll realize who it is the second you read the name. Lena won't meet any other Numb3rs characters until probably chapter three.

P.S.S. This took me almost a week to write, so expect about that amount of time between chapters, depending on what week it is and such. Probably the next chapter won't be until maybe this weekend or week after.

Chapter 1 – Fleeing the scene

"Jesus, Muffy! This is another fine mess you've gotten us into!" Lena hurried down the alley, tramping in the puddles left over from this evening's shower. She had to escape. There was no way she was going to jail tonight. A siren whirled close by, in hot pursuit of Lena. Lena groaned as she noticed her boot zipper had broken and her boot was now just hanging on to her ankle. "These were expensive boots, Muffy! Jesus!" she pressed herself against the wall. She held her breath, listening as the sirens passed her. As soon as they passed, she let out a heavy sigh in relief. Lena pressed down her dark brown hair as she pulled off her black ski mask, which was now starting to fluff up from the humidity.

"You need to be more careful, Lena! You almost go us caught tonight!" Muffy appeared from nowhere and slapped Lena. Hard. Lena hissed, still feeling the feel of the slap still on her face. "You are so damn stupid! Why couldn't you just leave that damn hair clip?"

"It was mom's! And if I left it, my name would be on the map! And your name isn't too far from mine!" Lena moved her bag from her shoulder and handed it to her companion. Muffy unzipped the top and glanced in. Her hazel eyes glittered. "We still made a good hall this time, Muff. It was worth the risk. You were right…Isn't that enough for you?" Muffy shrugged and pulled herself onto the fire escape nearby. Lena sighed and pulled herself up as well, following her companion. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going home and you're packing for us. We're leaving. Because of you, we're going to have to find a new location now." Muffy walked along the rooftop, towards the end of the roof with Lena following close behind. "We're going to have to start from square one, enlist some help from an old colleague of mine and find a place of occupancy."

"Like an apartment?" Lena watched as Muffy shimmed down the side of the building. Lena shuddered at the sight and then slowly followed behind. Lena closed her eyes and slid down the side slowly. Muffy grabbed Lena's hand and helped her into and open window. Home sweet home…Well, more like shit hole. Her room in this 'boarding house' had walls stained with age; yellow sun tanned windows and didn't have its own bathroom. Not a lot of room for a boarding woman.

Lena sat down on her bed and pushed her loose hair out of her face. She watched as Muffy shook her blonde hair free of her hair tie and let her long blonde hair fall on her shoulders. Muffy sat down next to her companion and took off her boots. "Some guarantee these boots are. They're supposed to be best in the world. They broke in like twenty minutes of impact." Muffy sighed and threw her boots in the corner behind Lena's bed. "Lena, I think we need to go with the mountain boots from Sears from now on."

Lena shrugged and pulled off her boots as well. "If you can find me a Sears in this part of New York City, I will gladly get you Sears boots…You have to remember this is my money. I'm the only on who works, who has a bank account and can manage to buy this stuff…that is until we sell the jewelry..."

Muffy coughed, and glanced at Lena. "Excuse me? You expect me to sell my hard earned 'inheritance'? Not on your life. I intend to flaunt these babies all I can and after tonight's job…you can bet I'm going to flaunt them where we're going." Muffy flopped back onto the bed and watched Lena sort around through drawers, throwing stuff into a black duffle bag with pink stripes on the side. "Make sure we take all evidence this time. I don't want another Tallahassee incident."

Lena rolled her eyes and continued packing. Muffy opened the black duffle bag sitting on the bed. Again, her hazel eyes glittered as she pulled out a shimmering blue stoned necklace and placed it around her neck. It fit perfectly. Interrupting both women from what they were doing, a knock erupted from the other side of the room's door. "Lena? Are you there?"

Muffy groaned and slide the necklace back in the bag, zippering it tightly. Lena dropped the clothes on her bed and quickly wrapped her robe around wet black clothes. She slipped on her slippers and kicked her boots under the bed. "Coming! Just a second!" Lena glanced around looking for anything incriminating that might be seen by accident. Lena pushed down a framed picture on the bedside dresser and shoved her black duffle bag with the jewelry in it under her bed next to the boots. Lena did a once over again and straightened her comforter before walking over to the door.

Amita smiled as the door opened. Lena rolled her eyes as Amita came into the room. _Oh great little Miss Perfect with a perfect life and boyfriend has come to visit again. Why can't she go back to her perfect life in California where she belongs? I swear she has enough black hair on the head of hers to cover a sheep dog. _"Hey Amita! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you'd be stopping by! I would have cleaned up more!" Lena smiled falsely and closed the door behind her. Amita sat down on Lena's bed and glanced around and then glanced up at Lena.

"What's up with the blonde wig, Lena? New look?" Amita teased, and then glanced down on Lena's bed where her half packed bag lay. Amita's smile disappeared and glanced up at Lena. Lena grabbed the blonde wig off her head and threw it in a corner. "Lena…you're…leaving? Why?"

"Amita, I am so sorry. I should have called earlier, but I been panicking! It's just so terrible!" Lena attempted to look scared as she shoved more clothes into her bag. Amita's eyes shimmered, with interest. "You see…I just go a very scary call. My aunt, she had a heart attack and I have to get a plane to go visit her. She's my only family, and if she dies before I get to see her a last time, I will just die! I have to leave on a flight in the next 30 minutes, or I won't be able to get to the hospital before morning! I am so upset!"

Amita watched as Lena packed. Lena still tried to keep looking upset and afraid as the college professor studied her. She felt like a bug under a glass every time Amita watched her like that. "Lena…I am so sorry. This is horrible. You're right. You should leave right away to get there. Do you need any help?"

"Actually…I would prefer to pack alone. I need to gather my thoughts and prepping myself for when I have to see my aunt…You understand, right?" Lena gave her the begging eyes, as she continued to pack. Amita nodded and sat down on the bed for a moment, watching her.

"When are you coming back?" Lena looked up as she bent down to grab some clothes from her bottom drawer.

"I don't know. Depends on how serious the situation is when I get there, if I have to make funeral arrangements and what other difficult tasks that might arise…The hardest part right now will actually be getting to the air port this late at night." Lena continued throwing clothes. Amita watched, still frowning, then finally leaving, a bit upset that her new found friend would be leaving any moment.

"It's about time she left. I don't know how you don't manage to pull the hair out of her pretty head. She is always so perky…so preppy…so…ugh! How do you stand here and not manage to mentally strangle her?" Muffy popped up from behind the door as it slammed shut. "Anyways…where were we Lena?"

"You were talking to me about moving…and by the way, where are we moving?" Muffy smiled and darted forward onto the bed. Lena sat down on the bed and threw the clothes she had in her hands into her duffle bag. "We are moving to Los Angeles…See…It's the perfect cover. Highly crime infested area, low police involvement and plenty of underpaying jobs for the taking until we can get our first job, love."

_Los Angeles? Of all places…_"Sure Muffy…Los Angeles sounds great." Lena zippered up her duffle bag and grabbed her boots from under her bed. She slid them into her canvas bag. Muffy picked up the jewels from their bag and slide them into another bag and then into the duffle bag. The jewels were going to be safe from the scanners at the airport now. Muffy glanced up, seeing Lena had already changed.

"Ready to go, love? We have a plane to catch in fifteen." Lena glanced up. She was now out of her wet black clothes and into a new t-shirt, a sweat shirt and some blue-blue jeans. Lena smiled and threw Muffy a plastic container.

Muffy smirked and opened the container, pouring it all over. It was filled with a yellow, discolored liquid that went over everything on the floor, staining everything. Muffy opened her purse. She pulled out a blue light and she flipped the switch.

"To a new life." As if on cue, she dropped the lighter on the pile of wet clothes that were also covered in the liquid in the container. Immediately, caught on fire and started to burn. The flame caught onto the bed and onto the floor immediately. Muffy picked up the duffle bag from the bed and led Lena out of the room by the hand.

Lena glanced behind before she shut the door. The fire was starting to take shape of the room. It was time to go. Lena shut the door and turned around, walking away from the burning room. She was going to miss the Big Apple. But there were bigger apples to eat on the other coast. Lena smiled to herself as she exited the boarding house. Sirens sounded nearby. A shriek erupted from the boarding house. _Someone must have discovered the fire…_

Lena leaned into her car, dropping her stuff into the front seat. She slipped behind the driver's seat and drove off. "To a new life."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a little while to put up. I just have such a crazy schedule during the week, but I try. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2 – Getting Down to Business

Lena held on to her canvas bag and duffle bag as she got off the plane. Six hours on a plane in third class was not her idea of fun. Babies cried, people snored and stupid stewards ran their snack cars over the toes of people like her so that they could get some sort of alcoholic beverage for rich jerks in first class. She was also annoyed that she hadn't eaten in 6 hours, and every time she had the attention of the stewardess, the stewardess would 'conveniently' forget about her.

Lena grasped her things close to her a she made her way into the airport. People pushed past her as walked through the crowded building. She watched the families pass with screaming children and clueless tourists dressed in tacky Hawaiian print clothes looking confused. Lena stopped at the waiting area and glanced around. A balding man in his late forties dressed in a suit and driver's cap held up a white billboard reading 'Lena Corleles'. Lena smirked and walked over to the driver.

The driver looked a bit surprised at seeing Lena, but said nothing. "Your car is waiting for you as requested, miss. Mr. Benson will be expecting you when you arrive." The driver had a light British accent, reminding her of Alfred the butler, from Batman. Lena nodded, and followed the driver out after denying him the act of carrying her bags for her. Lena placed the bags in the back of the car after the trunk popped open. The driver seemed a bit surprised that Lena had not allowed him to do anything for her, but stayed silent in realizing so. Silently, he opened the back door of the car and she climbed in.

Lena sat up in her seat, looking out the window as the driver went to the driver's seat. He quickly slid into his seat and drove off. Lena leaned over to lay across the back seat when she bumped into a white paper box sitting on the back seat. Curious, she picked up the box and lifted the lid. She frowned, seeing a pair of fishnet stockings and very revealing, short black dress. Lena frowned and felt heat rush to her cheeks. At this moment, Muffy suddenly appeared and sat beside her, speaking for her "Hey driver! What is this shit?"

"Mr. Benson requested that you change after your trip so that he may enjoy your company after you arrive at his home, ma'am. He thought would find this 'lovely attire' and that you might enjoy a sit down dinner with himself in his dining room, though I feel that dress is too inappropriate for a coworker, ma'am." The driver looked front while talking to her, not even looking in his rearview mirror to see her expression. He seemed a bit intimidated by the woman in the back seat, who had spoken to him so rudely. Muffy could intimidate anyone really, including her best friend Lena, whom she had been friends with for years.

Lena still frowned and looked to say something, but said nothing. Muffy looked disgusted and tore the dress from the box. She pushed the window button down just as the driver was merging onto the highway. Cold night air blew fiercely through the window as they drove. "This is what I think of his 'lovely attire', Jeeves." Muffy quickly let got of the dress and stockings as the car accelerated. The clothes went flying into the night air, out onto the highway. It made no sound as it seemed to float away in the wind. Muffy smirked and looked at Lena. "Have a back bone! You aren't some whore! You don't have to do what he wants!"

Lena nodded and laid her head back against the seat. Muffy scooted closer to Lena and moved Lena's head on her shoulder. "Muffy, I can sleep in a car without your help…and besides…I think you're scaring our driver." Lena noticed how the driver seemed more on edge than before they had started driving. She sighed. Muffy was partly to blame for this.

"What's wrong, love? Nervous about meeting Jason?" Muffy looked at her with worried eyes as Lena laid her head on her shoulder completely. "Look, I already met him before. He loves me. And he's going to love you too. Just don't take any of his crap. You'll have nothing to worry about. Besides…I'll be there with you. He won't mess with me." Muffy smiled and cuddled Lena. "It's what best friends are for."

The drive from the airport lasted close to an hour. Lena slept the entire time, leaning on Muffy's shoulder. The driver said nothing else to the entire drive. It was still dark when they arrived. Mr. Benson's place was anything but a small home. It was an extravagant LA mansion. The house looked the same as Muffy had seen it before. Even the stupid clay mail box of a half naked mermaid in front of the house still stood. Muffy smiled to herself as she shook Lena awake. "Hey girl. Wake up. We're at Jason's house. And it hasn't changed a bit." Lena groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Muffy shook her again. "Wake up, damn it!"

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" Lena sat up suddenly, totally awake. When Muffy yelled, it was a good idea to do what she said. Lena shook her head, letting her hair hit in the face a few times before waking up completely. "So…we're here already?"

Muffy nodded and slid out of the car. Lena slid out after her, her eyes widening as she looked around. Muffy sighed and fluffed her blonde hair. "You really shouldn't be that impressed with this dump. This is only his vacation place. Notice the scantily clad mermaid as his mail box." Muffy strutted over towards the door as Lena pulled the bag out of the car trunk and thanked the driver. "Hurry up! He's waiting!"

Lena struggled along with the bags, following behind. Muffy sighed impatiently and rang the door bell. She then disappeared behind Lena reached the front door. The door opened. A man in his twenties, blonde, with a golden tan opened the door. He had only a white towel around his waist and sandals on his feet. He had a toned, muscular body that most girls would die to touch. "Hey Muffers. Change your hair color again? It looks cute. Makes you look shy, like a school girl. Very sexy."

Muffy did the talking for Lena. Lena spoke in utter disgust, but Muffy covered it up with this satiny feel behind her voice. "Jay...baby. I missed you. How much did you miss me?"

"Very much." His lips crashed with Lena's, making her feel extremely awkward. After breaking the kiss, he dragged her in, bag and all. What had Muffy gotten her into?

NUMB3RS + NUMB3RS + NUMB3RS + NUMB3RS + NUMB3RS

Lena woke up the next morning in a room that she had never seen before, having no recollection of the night before. Her head hurt a bit, like she had been hit in the head a few times with a tennis racquet. Muffy had obviously been drinking again. She sat up in the bed, under the purple satin sheets. She glanced at the dresser. The clock on the dresser read 11:00 AM. She was still fully dressed, so obviously nothing had happened that night. She glanced around. The room was very expensive looking, from the sunken hot tub in the closet to the flat screen TV to the closet the size of a large bathroom, to the bed itself with made of an expensive wood and purple satin drapes around it. She was afraid to even get out bed, afraid she might destroy something expensive by just glancing at it.

Slowly she slid to the side of the bed, dangling her feet over the expensive looking white carpet. She looked closer to then realize some slippers (that coincidentally matched the sheets, the walls and everything else fuzzy and purple within the room) on the floor. Lena slowly slid her feet into them and walked towards the door. Outside the door were a set of stairs. She walked down them, leading her into the large, extravagant kitchen. All was quiet.

Lena had expected loud music or a loud splashing hot tub jets from the types that Muffy usually dated, but she heard nothing. Lena slowly made her way across the black tile floor, only the sounds of her slippers hitting against the floor filling her ears as she shuffled along. This man, Jason Benson, had seemed like the rock star type who took drugs, drank and had wild parties every waking moment…so how was it possible he could be so quiet at this hour?

Lena glanced around, looking around the kitchen. There was no evidence that breakfast had been started or already ended; not in the sink, on the stove or in the dishwasher. It was odd for a house, even one this big to be so quiet. Lena slowly crept across the rest of the kitchen. No one and nothing. She kept walking until her ankle hit into something soft, yet firm. A stair in the middle of the cut between the dining room and the kitchen? Surely that wasn't meant to be. Perhaps a stool?

Lena looked down and gave a loud screeching scream. Below her, lying cold was a Jason Benson in a white robe, his drink cup spilled and shattered on the floor and a stain forming on his robe.


End file.
